


Two Surprises Part 6

by sir_kingsley



Series: Two Surprises [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wait up all night, worried sick about Dean and where he could have gone and when he gets home you give him an ultimatum that could change your family forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys and hope you enjoy!
> 
> Based off this post: http://super-natural-imaginess.tumblr.com/post/98612318542/part-1-requested-by-id-rather-be-sleeping95

You past the night with several cups of coffee and a lot of cleaning. You began in the kitchen, washing dishes, scrubbing the counter tops, mopping the floors. Then you began dusting the library, pulling each book of the shelves to wipe them down.  
You swept down the hallways, collected dirty laundry from each of the rooms.

When the twins stirred you went to care for them, changing diapers, preparing bottles.

You stayed as busy as you could. You didn’t miss the way your hands trembled and you couldn’t deny the quivering in your heart and stomach. You ignored the signs and kept going. Because you knew that if you stopped, you would crumble.

It was about 6 a.m. when the door to the bunker opened. You were knee deep in stacks of folded towels. You heard the brothers’ muffled voices as they descended the stairs. 

Your gut twisted, becoming overwhelmed with the storm of emotions you’d been fighting back for hours. For a moment you considered just staying put. Sneaking back to bed before Dean or Sam noticed you were awake and knew that you knew.

Their voices got closer and you felt ready to throw up.

You strangled a washcloth in your hands and forced yourself to take a deep breath. Shakily, you got to your feet and approached the brothers.

Sam saw you first and his eyes blew wide with panic. “(Y/N),” he breathed. “Look, I know you’re mad but you have to understand I-”

Dean had turned around, looking even more anxious than his brother. The knot in your stomach twisted even tighter but instead of wanting to throw up you began to cry even as your hand cracked across Dean’s cheek.

“How could you do that to me?” you whispered

Dean bowed his head, one cheek beating bright red. “I’m sorry, (Y/N),” he began. “I know I’m in deep shit. I didn’t-“

“It’s my fault,” Sam chipped in. “I called him for help. There was more than one ghost and I-”

“Don’t defend him, Sam!” you screeched at the younger Winchester. You turned back to Dean. “You just left. You didn’t tell me. You didn’t even leave a note. I woke up and you were just gone. Do you-?” You had to pause for a moment to dial back the emotion that was smothering your voice. Do you have any idea how terrifying that is?”

Deep regret flooded Dean’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to scare you, (Y/N). Sammy needed my help and I thought we’d be done and back before you woke up.”

“Oh, so you were just trying to save me from worrying, is that it? How very considerate of you.”

“(Y/N), I-”

“You lied to me! You said you wouldn’t go and you went anyway without a word!” You swung and punched his arm and Dean didn’t try to dodge it. “We’re supposed to be starting a family and I can’t even trust you!”

“Of course you can trust me!”

“Really? ‘Cause the last time I trusted you, you slept with another woman!”

All the blood drained from Dean’s face. You would probably regret making that comment later, knowing you had just broken the dam to another sea of guilt Dean would drown himself in for weeks to come.

“(Y/N), I am so sorry.”

You felt the sincerity. You could hear it in his soft voice, see it in his shining eyes. “I can’t do this, Dean.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, panic creeping into his voice.

“I mean not being able to believe in a word you say. I mean going to bed each night fearing you won’t be there in the morning. Living with the constant fear that one day you’ll walk out that door…” you swallowed back a sob “…and you won’t come back. I’m not gonna put myself or the twins through that.”

Dean took a step toward you. “What are you saying, (Y/N)?”

You rubbed at your eyes, sore from the lack of sleep and strain of tears. “I’m saying that if you can’t put effort into this family, I’m leaving. Me and the twins-”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “No, no, no. (Y/N), don’t say that. Please.” He tried to reach out for you but you pulled away.

“You’re not leaving me with much of a choice, Dean. I won’t raise the twins like this. I love you and Sam but I will not bring my children up this way. I don’t want them to grow up making salt guns and jumping at every little shadow because they think there’s a monster in it. And I don’t want them to wonder where their daddy is for weeks at a time while you’re off chasing demons and wendigos.”

“I don’t want that for them either,” Dean said.

“Then this-” you gestured toward his duffle bag “-has to end.”

Dean didn’t even hesitate. The bag hit the ground with a heavy thud. “Then it’s done. No more hunts. I swear. (Y/N), I swear. I’m out.” He took another step closer and you didn’t resist this time when he pulled you against him. His arms snapped around you like iron bands, locking you into place and you could feel him trembling. “I’m out,” he murmured in your ear. “I love you and those babies more than anything in the world and I won’t jeopardize our family. Not again. I swear. I’m out.”

Even as you felt some of your anxiety seep from your body at the comfort of his words, your stomach remained tight. And that when you knew. Things would never be the same. 

Because no matter how much you wanted to, you just couldn’t believe a word coming out of his mouth.


End file.
